1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a main wing structure of an aircraft in which an engine is supported on an upper or lower surface of a main wing via a pylon.
2. Description of Background Art
An aircraft is known wherein pylons rise from the upper surfaces of right and left main wings and engines are supported at the upper ends of the pylons. See, for example, the AIAA 2003-2530 “Design and Development of the Honda Jet” article by Michimasa Fujino, Honda R&D Americas, Inc., July, 2003.
In an aircraft, the engine and a fuselage of the aircraft are connected to each other by wiring for feeding electric power from a generator driven by the engine into the fuselage. Wiring is provided for transmitting engine control signals to the engine. In addition, piping is provided for pressurizing a cabin and supplying air for heating the cabin, and the like. The wirings and pipings are arranged within the main wing.
In the aircraft described in the above article, a landing device accommodating chamber is provided between the pylon of main wing and the fuselage. The wiring and piping extend forward from the interior of the landing device accommodating chamber to the interior of a leading edge skin, and then pass through the interior of the leading edge skin into the fuselage.
In the above-described conventional main wing structure, because the wiring and piping providing a connection between the engine and the fuselage pass through the landing device accommodating chamber, a particular consideration is required to be paid to prevent interference between the wiring and the piping when the landing device is operated. In addition, because the wiring and piping pass through the interior of the main wing between the landing device accommodating chamber and the leading edge skin, there is a problem wherein a fuel tank cannot be provided in such an area.